


We Enter a World of Our Own

by TemplesarentTombs



Series: Crewt Hogwarts AU [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Gen, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemplesarentTombs/pseuds/TemplesarentTombs
Summary: Hogwarts AU-
When Credence gets taken out of the abusive house he grew up in, he finally gets to attend Hogwarts, where he just might find family and become a wizard. Let the Healing, drama, friendships, crushes, growing up, and magic commence!
(I apologize because there’s absolutely no timeline whatsoever)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! I wanted to start a multi-chapter fic, and here we are! Like I wrote in the description, there's no timeline for this Hogwarts AU. I really wanted to write a fic for Newt/Credence meeting at hogwarts, but I wasn't sure about the time period and that. The movie is set back in the 20's/30's, but this is more modern day Hogwarts. Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, Hagrid, and other teachers who were around for the HP books are the one's I'm using for this fic. Anyways, hopefully everyone finds it alright!

Credence was sitting huddled as far against the cushioned seat in the train as possible. If he knew more magic, he thought that just maybe he could morph into it altogether. Unfortunately for him, however, his summer tutoring had only caught him up to year four. This was going to be Credence’s first year at Hogwarts despite his age of 14. He did get his Hogwarts letter at 11, but his adoptive mother had confiscated it and hidden it away from her son. After that point his mother had gotten even more radical in her religious beliefs to the point that she wasn’t tolerant of anyone different.  
Credence had never been close to his adoptive mother, but after that point their relationship only worsened.  
Credence was different and to his mother, different was evil where it concerned him. He was a demon to her and after years of being called blasphemous, Credence started to believe that that might be true.  
He’d only just started trying to condition himself out of that sort of thinking, but it was hard when you’d been trained to feel that way.  
The sound of more and more feet trampling onto the train sounded before the horn bellowed, giving the signal for any last minute stragglers to hop aboard before it left without them.  
As the train started to move Credence let out a sigh of relief. He knew he probably shouldn’t have worried that anyone would sit by a freak like him, but he had had that lingering fear in the back of his mind. Now he could sit back and relax before-  
“Hello, would you mind if I sat here?” 

Crap.

A lanky boy with strawberry blonde hair with a splattering of freckles all over his face stood at the door, politely awaiting Credence’s answer. He couldn’t tell him to go find a different seat, so Credence nodded in response, folding in on himself slightly more and turning his body to face the window.

It was awkward for a couple moments in silence, until the boy sitting across from him cleared his throat and asked Credence a question.  
“Are you new here? I don’t recall seeing you around before,” upon getting no response from the skittish boy across from him, the stranger added, “I’m Newt by the way,” and stuck his hand out presumably to shake Credence’s.

Credence reluctantly shook Newt’s hand, “Yes, I’m in fourth year but this is my first year at Hogwarts.”

“You’re going to love it!” Newt exclaimed with a burst of emotion that Credence hadn’t seen coming.  
“I hope so. I’m pretty nervous for when we get there.”

“You’ll be okay, and I’ll be around if you need company. I appreciate you letting me sit here,” and Newt opened his coat to reveal a little unfamiliar creature. Credence’s eyes widened. He’d never had a pet before, but he was really wondering if Newt would get in trouble for having the creature on the train.

“You’re not allergic to Nifflers are you?”

Credence shook his head despite being unaware of the true answer.

“Good! This is Chester. C’mon, say hi Chester!” and Newt waved Chester’s little paw at Credence getting him to smile for what may have been the first time on the ride so far.  
“He’s cute,” Credence offered.

Newt moved to sit directly next to credence instead of across from him. He held out his pet, offering Credence a chance to pet him. Upon seeing Chester eyeing Credence’s watch, Newt scolded the Niffler.  
“You’re going to have to be good Chester! Mummy can’t have you getting into more mischief this year.”

Credence didn’t question that Newt was talking to his pet like it would reply to him, and instead wondered what trouble the little creature could have possibly caused. His thoughts were interrupted by another student at the sliding door to their compartment. 

A pretty girl wearing a Green and white striped scarf wrapped around her neck stepped in abruptly. 

“Newt, I didn’t mean that you couldn’t sit with us. It’s just that, Everett isn’t a huge fan of animals,” the girl said, directing her words in Newt’s direction before sparing a glance Credence’s way.  
“Hi,” she nodded to him.  
“Hello.”

Newt sighed and flipped his hand, “It’s fine Leta, I don’t want to make him uncomfortable. Besides, I just met a new friend!” He practically bounced.

Even though Credence barely knew Newt at all, he couldn’t help but blossom inside at that point. Someone had actually called him their friend? Was he expected to do something? Is there a responsibility that he didn’t know of? Oh gosh, maybe there’s friendship guide book of some sort? He wasn’t sure what to do, he-

“Alright, but we’re still cool right? Like us?” Leta motioned from herself to Newt, asking for confirmation. 

“Of course. We’re totally cool, the coolest. You don’t have to worry about that at all. We’ll always be friends, no matter what,” Newt smiled at her, “Promise.”  
Leta smiled too and waved at the boys before sliding the door closed and rushing back up the hall.

Newt looked over at Credence and started to say something, but then his eyes widened. He jumped up and looked around the compartment in a fluster.  
“What’s wrong?”  
Newt started rubbing his hands together before taking a deep breath, “Now, don’t panic, but I can’t seem to find Chester. He’s not in here anywhere!”


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't planned on writing today, but somehow I found the time and inspiration to!

“He must have gotten out into the hall when your friend opened the door,” Credence offered whilst looking under the chairs and Newt was looking through his luggage.

Newt nodded, “Well, if you wouldn't mind helping me scour the halls to look around real quick. He could try getting out a window if we don't find him soon.”

“wait,” Credence had to scratch his head, “How do you sound so calm? Couldn't you lose your pet or get in some sort of trouble?” 

“Of course I could, but I think worrying is a waste of time,” the reddish haired boy shrugged then rubbed his hands together. “If we go quick up the halls just to see if we can spot Chester, you can go one way and I'll go the other way. If one of us sees him, we'll,” he paused to think, “just whistle and we'll hear the other. Sound good?”

Credence nodded although he was a little wary of the plan. He really didn't want to get into any sort of mischief before school even started, but he didn't want to disappoint the boy who'd already dubbed him his “friend”. He wanted to earn that title. 

“Perfect. You go right and I'll go left!” Newt slid the door open and slipped out, darting down the hall to the left leaving Credence no time to ponder if he'd made the wrong choice. Credence himself looked to make sure no one was in the hall before making his move.

As he tip-toed down the hall, past the different corridors with their curtains drawn, Credence saw no sign of the little niffler. He was about to lose hope of finding him when he saw the trolley cart and the trolley witch from the back, rolling the cart along the hallway all the while knocking on student's door's to ask if they wanted to buy any snacks. Unfortunately, there was someone else apparently who wanted snacks. This certain someone wouldn't be paying for them, however, because he was stuffing his cheeks full of cakes and sweets. It was Chester!

Not knowing what else to do, Credence whistled loudly as Newt had suggested they do, accidentally alerting the trolley witch. 

Oh no, what am I even supposed to do? 

The trolley witch turned around and Credence decided to just wing it. The best option was to distract her until either he could grab Chester or Newt would come find him after hearing the whistle. 

Credence took a deep breath, “Hello!” 

Crap, I don't even know the names of the different foods she sells. 

“Hello my dear. Anything from the trolley? If you would have waited I would have been able to get to your compartment.”

“Um, yes well I'm just so hungry that I couldn't wait.”

She just chuckled, “Ah yes, you must be a growing boy,” she said tapping his cheek before asking, “what would you like?”

The tapping his cheek thing sort of weirded him out, but he continued, “I'll just take whatever your favorite thing from the cart is.” He tried to give her a charming smile, but he was afraid it might have fallen a little flat due to his nerves. 

Thankfully for poor Credence, he saw Newt directly behind the trolley witch. Credence tried not to stare past her shoulder to draw attention to his friend, but he couldn't help noticing Newt crouching down to quickly grab Chester and stuff him back into his coat.

The trolley lady was still rifling through her cart for what Credence guessed had to be what she specifically liked best. Newt walked around her while keeping one of his arms crossed over where a rather large, niffler sized shape was in his coat. If Newt thought he was doing a good job at camouflaging Chester, he was mistaken. 

“Oh Credence! I've been looking for you everywhere!” Newt exclaimed as though he hadn't just been sneaking about.

The trolley witch looked up, “Another hungry boy who couldn't be patient?” It sounded harsh, but she said it with a smile that confused Credence a little bit on how she meant it.

Newt just smiled a bright big smile and wrapped his other arm around Credence's shoulder, “Actually I was just looking for this guy.”

Something about he very familiar and casual way he said that made Credence's cheeks redden.

The witch just smiled and handed Credence a pumpkin pasty. 

“I don't know why that took me so long to find. That will be two sickles.”

I don't have any money with me, why hadn't I thought of that. What am I going to do? I'll have to wash dishes or something. I'll have to make up for my freeloading. I don't even want or deserve this food, I-

“Here,” Newt said handing two coins over to the lady.

“Thank you boys and have a good day!

Both boys turned around and walked back up the hall to get to their compartment before the train arrived. 

“I'm really sorry about the money Newt. I'll pay you back when I can, I promise,” Credence apologized looking like he'd just committed a horrendous crime that he could never be forgiven for.

“It's no biggie,” Newt assured him, “I'm just glad you found Chester! That's team work huh?” The boy smiled again. Credence was quickly learning that that smile was contagious. 

“Yeah, I guess you're right. We make a pretty good team.”

“That we do.”

Quite frankly, Credence thought it a miracle that the Trolley lady's sight must be so bad not to have seen Chester, but he'd take what he could get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading!


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I didn't think it would take this long to develop, but here we are. This chapter's longer than the last ones since I worked on it longer. Hopefully this isn't riddled with grammatical errors because I didn't spend too much time editing it, but I wanted to get it on here!

Credence was but one student in a rushing sea of young wizards excitedly making their way back into Hogwarts. The castle was breathtaking and inspiring to look up at for Credence. This might be his opportunity, and the castle was a symbol of that. So far things were going okay; he might even say they were going well. He had the young wizard from the train walking alongside him, pointing out what he considered the highlights of Hogwarts. 

It was comforting to have Newt with him. He wasn’t alone and Newt’s voice made him feel calm and brought him to the present, instead of swimming around the worried thoughts in his head. When Newt went on a tangent about the giant squid that was apparently on the grounds, Credence felt a little nervous but the way Newt talked about it like it was his friend took some of that away. 

Newt broke his stream of thought with a question, “If this is your first year, will you find out what house you’re in?”

Credence hadn’t considered that, but looking around him he saw that most kids were wearing some sort of school colors. There were groups wearing red chatting and laughing loudly, groups of blue conversing, kids decked out in yellow, and groups of green and white. Where would Credence fit in? 

“I’m not really sure actually. What house are you in? Which ones are the best?” 

“None of them are better than any others really. They’re all respectable and good in their own ways. I’m in hufflepuff though so that’s where my school spirit loyalty lies. My friend Leta is in slytherin. People are always generalizing about how mean people in slytherin are, but that’s just a stereotype. You’d be good in any,” Newt smiled.

With a lighter heart, Credence walked through the doors to see the Great Hall in all its glory.

 

It truly was magical in every sense of the word. Candles were floating, ghosts were bouncing in the air, and the feast of food smelled heavenly. Credence couldn’t help but just stare at everything around him and try to take it all in at once. He’d seen magic at his tutoring, but so much was surrounding him at once now that it was hard to conceptualize.

“Told you you’d love it,” Newt beamed as though proud to show off somewhere that was his own home.

A sudden thought hit Credence, “Newt, Chester. Where is he now?”

“Ah, not to worry. He’s in a special compartment in my bag. He’ll be safe and out of trouble.”

With that worry out of the way, Credence had to bid Newt goodbye as he left to sit at the hufflepuff table and Credence followed the younger kids to be sorted. 

 

It was a little awkward and out of place to stand with a group of 11 year olds, especially when you’re as tall as Credence. His slouching nature gave him a little camouflage but not enough to go unnoticed.   
Feeling a little self-conscious and like people were probably gossiping about how stupid he must be, Credence waited for his turn to be sorted. The Sorting Hat’s loud and maybe obnoxious nature intimidated somewhat, but he tried to keep telling himself that he deserved to be there as much as anyone else. Besides, Newt had said that it didn’t matter what house you were put in so he shouldn’t worry about that. Feeling empowered by those thoughts, Credence stepped up to the seat below the Sorting hat. 

It was a strange sensation to have someone’s-or something’s rather- thoughts in your head speaking to you that way. 

“So you’re the boy Albus told me about. Yes. I do remember."

Credence swallowed nervously, but didn’t reply. Physically or mentally. 

“He tutored you this summer after the unresolved mommy issues. I see that still bothers you, but you’re strong. Strong and brilliant. Four years over one summer? Only a talented wizard could manage that. You’re particularly difficult to place Mr. Barebone.”

“I’m sorry,” Credence meekly murmured. 

“Nothing to be sorry for young man.”

After a moment’s pause the hat shouted out, “Ravenclaw!”

Hastily, Credence shuffled over to the table adorned with Blue and sat down at the end next to a girl wearing big, dark glasses that Credence had started noticing people wearing quite a bit lately, and short reddish-brown hair.

She smiled at him and welcomed him to Ravenclaw.

“We heard a rumor actually that a new fourth year was transferring after having absolutely no knowledge of magic at all before this year! It only makes sense that you’d join our house. Now everyone’s wondering just how smart you are. Your name is?”

Credence cleared his throat, “I’m Credence. I’m really not good at magic, I know basic charms and transfiguaration, but I’m really bad at potions.”

She just laughed and shook her head, “Whatever, that’s what all smart kids say. I’m Nina by the way.”

Nina seemed nice enough, for the most part. Credence set his sights on the feast in front of him. He’d never had access to so much food at home. It was almost overwhelming too. His mother would have said that even just looking at the table would be partaking in gluttony. The thought made Credence’s stomach swirl with anxiety, but he was still hungry enough to start on some dinner rolls. 

Credence felt a tap on his back toward the end of dinner, he turned around quickly, worrying that he might have done something wrong.   
“Oh Newt! Hi.” Credence said, feeling like it might have been a lame thing to say. Newt didn’t seem to think so because he squeezed to sit by him at the end of the table. 

“So, Ravenclaw, huh? That’s great!” 

Credence was glad that Newt seemed to be impressed. For some reason, his opinion mattered a lot to him. “Yeah, I had no idea what it would be.”

Nina paused eating to turn to Newt and Credence’s direction, “Hufflepuff, aren’t you supposed to be at your table?”

Newt waved his hand, “Nah, I’ve done this plenty of years. Ironically most of my friends aren’t even in hufflepuff. No one’s ever told me to go back to my table before so I just assumed it was fine.”

Credence felt bad because he could see that Newt was questioning whether he should even be at his table. He wished he could take away the seed of doubt that Nina had put in his head, but the damage was done. 

Newt got up to leave, but asked Credence a question first, “Credence, tomorrow is Quidditch tryouts. I don’t play, but Leta does so I usually go to support her. Would you want to meet me there?”

Credence had only a vague idea of what quidditch was and still didn’t know where the tryouts were, but his brain quickly replied before he could think it through, “Sure. Of course, um. Tomorrow. Okay.”

Newt nodded, “See you then! It’s after lunch!” 

Credence watched Newt go back to the hufflepuff table and sit by himself. He felt bad, but he still looked forward to hanging out with him again tomorrow. 

“Hey,” Nina snapped her fingers in front of Credence, “Dude.”

“Huh?”

She sighed, “I didn’t know you’d met Newt already. You’ll find that he’s really obsessed with any kind of magical creature. Most kids just blow that class off, but not him. He has a reputation of being really annoying about his obsession with them. You have to be careful though because if you talk bad about him in front of Leta, she’ll pummel you.”

“Newt’s my friend,” Credence defended, “If he likes magical creatures, then so do I.”

Nina just shrugged, “Okay then. Just saying.”

Credence went back to the Ravenclaw common room slightly mad at Nina, but he fell asleep in a haze of happiness at having finally come to Hogwarts. He had a feeling that he still had a lot to learn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like Credence, I'm always making plans before thinking them through. Thanks for reading!


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like it's been forever since I've updated, but I think it's only been a week? I can't remember. I've been so busy that this will probably seem rushed, but I wanted to upload something. If I wasn't so slow with this series I'd be able to do a Christmas chapter around Christmas, but no. I have to be slow with it. Oh well, maybe I'll do a separate Christmas thing if I have time. Also, just because I update slow doesn't mean that I've abandoned this, it just means that I haven't had time. Now I'll stop rambling and you can, hopefully, enjoy this rushed chapter that I threw together!

Credence woke up to the sunlight streaming in through the curtains on his four-poster bed. It was so comfortable that he felt the need to smile a bit and sit up surrounded by thick blankets and magic. It felt so nice to have somewhere that felt like a home. He still felt like he had to be dreaming and that he’d wake up back in his too-small bed at his mother’s house soon. The young novice wizard shook off the troubling thought and left to go out to the common room.

There weren’t many people up yet, but Nina was reading a comic book in the corner. She looked quite immersed in the story so Credence didn’t want to bug her, but she looked up and waved him over. 

After the way Nina had treated newt, Credence wasn’t very happy with her. He hadn’t talked to any other ravenclaws though, so it was good that he could at least sit with her and not be alone. 

“We don’t have classes until tomorrow if you were wondering,” Nina said after seeing Credence give a nervous glance to her textbook.

“Oh. Okay. So,” Credence awkwardly started, “What are we supposed to do all day?”

Nina folded the corner of her book and set it down, “We could study, but this is your first year at Hogwarts so you have a lot to see. “

Credence didn’t understand, “Meaning?”

“Meaning,” Nina stood up, “that I’m going to show you around Hogwarts until Quidditch try-outs.”

She said it more like a fact than a request, but Credence did want to see around the school before classes started tomorrow. 

“C’mon,” She said waving towards the door.

Credence caught up to her, but a group of students hanging around by the door turned around and interrupted the two.

“Where are you going Nina?” the blond asked with his arms crossed and eyeing Credence like he’d just noticed him for the first time.

Credence hadn’t seen Nina hesitate yet, but what the kid asked threw her off.

“I’m showing Credence where the bathroom is,” she pushed Credence out the door and quickly followed, shutting the door behind her.

Credence let out a nervous chuckling whilst trying to keep up with Nina’s brisk pace down the portrait lined hall, “You acted like we were doing something that could get us in trouble.”

She shook her head, “We’ll be fine. Besides, I have an excuse. You don’t know how to get to your classes,” she shrugged.

Credence wasn’t a huge fan of the excuse, but he wasn’t going to question it. He had a brief idea of Hogwart’s layout. 

After walking by several of the classrooms that Credence would need to be able to find, another room caught Nina’s attention.  
“Oooh!” Nina squealed, “This is probably the most important room that isn’t a classroom! It’s not always there.”

“A room that’s not always there?” Credence wondered aloud.

She nodded and only offered the one word explanation of, “Magic.”

It was a large ornate room filled with what seemed to be storage items. There were stacks of furniture, amounts of books on bookshelves that rivaled the libraries’, plants, and other miscellaneous piles of items that didn’t seem to have a place. The item that captured Credence’s attention right from walking through the door was the huge mirror at the back wall. Nina, too, seemed mesmerized by it.

Like many things at Hogwarts, it wasn’t just your average mirror. A mirror was supposed to show you as you are. This mirror, however, showed much more than that. Credence saw himself, yes, but he was different. 

In the mirror was Credence with the biggest and brightest smile that you could imagine. He was laughing too, but he wasn’t laughing alone. His new friend Newt was smiling too, but in a way that looked like he’d been the one to tell the joke. Credence’s skin looked less deathly pale, and his hair wasn’t shorn in that bowl cut anymore. 

Credence didn’t even know what to say. Is this what Nina saw too?

“Nina?” He turned and saw that she was wearing an expression of disbelief and wonder like he had just been. 

“Nina? What do you see?” He asked again. When she didn’t answer him, he tapped her shoulder. 

She blinked several times in succession and looked up at Credence, “I-“ she stammered, “I saw myself.”

“Yes?” Credence prompted her to continue.

“But I was. I was-“ She shook her head and looked down to her feet.

“What were you doing? Were you happy?”

“It’s embarrassing, it could never happen in my wildest dreams. I hadn’t realized that I-. We should go.”

They left the room and Credence couldn’t help but feel that something in him changed after seeing the mirror. He felt a stronger urge to see Newt and he didn’t understand the way that thinking about him made him nervous, but excited at the same time

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was a sunny day out which made for good quidditch conditions. Credence didn’t know that Nina played, but she was trying out too. Credence was happy to have a, sort of, distraction from what they’d seen in the mirror.

Newt waved from the top of the bleachers. There were a few kids sitting scattered on the stands as well, and there was a short boy sitting one bleacher down from Newt that he seemed to avoid speaking to. Credence hopped up to sit next to Newt and his friend perked up at seeing him.  
“Hey Credence!”

The boy below them turned around, “This is your friend? The new kid?”

“Oh um,” Newt cleared his throat, “Credence, this is Leta’s boyfriend Everett.”

“Hello,” Credence nodded.

“Hi,” and Everett turned back to the field’s direction. 

Credence had to hold back his questions about Everett seeing as to that he was right by them. Instead, he looked over at Newt. He wished that Newt would look as happy as he had in the mirror before, but maybe it was Everett that made him uncomfortable. The sun still brought out Newt’s freckles and the golden hue of his hair and it was beautiful. 

“So,” Newt began catching Credence’s almost studious stare, “You’ve never watched a quidditch match?”

Credence turned away a bit flustered. He heard newt laugh a bit under his breath. He just went with answering, “Never seen one, nope.”

Newt shrugged, “To tell you the truth, it’s overrated. Leta always liked to play it though so I’ve always had to come and watch her to be a good friend.”

Credence looked out onto the field. No one was playing yet, they were all lined up and some older kids looked to be giving out orders to those in line.

“She has to try out again even though she was on the team last year.”

Credence nodded. 

The two fell into a comfortable silence together when the young witches and wizards started to fly around and prove their ability to the team captains.  
There was a little breeze in the air and Credence got a little chill. Both boys subconsciously scooted closer together and with the calm feeling in the air, Credence thought that it might just be the happiest he’s ever been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and happy holidays!


	5. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like how this chapter turned out actually! I did some in Newt's POV so that was fun and different. But yeah, I worked on this on and off all day pretty much. Enjoy!

Newt stroked the white owl's soft head and cooed in his most comforting voice. One of his favorite spots in the castle was the owlery.

“Are you listening?”

He turned to his friend, Leta, “Yeah I'm listening. In case I missed something though, could you repeat yourself?”

She couldn't even be mad, Leta didn't understand how anyone couldn't find Newt endearing, “I was saying that I'm glad you've got another friend. I was worried after I started dating Everett that you'd be lonely and feel like I'd abandoned you. Which I haven't by the way.”

Newt wished Leta would stop pushing this issue. It was true that he'd felt alone after Leta met Everett, but he'd found ways to cope. By ways to cope, he meant that he adopted two new cats to give him company. Leta said that wasn't a healthy thing to do, but they were both strays and he was a huge sucker for strays.

“We're fine Leta. Everett is,” pause, “a decent guy.”

Leta rolled her eyes, “Well he is very different than you.”

Newt felt that was an understatement. Everett was short and muscular with dark hair, Newt was on the taller and lankier side and had light hair. The differences weren't just physical though, they shared no interests and Everett didn't understand obsession unless you were talking about being obsessed with a quidditch team. Despite their differences, Everett wasn't a mean kid by any means. When someone started dating your best friend, things just naturally were awkward. 

Leta decided to steer the conversation back to the original topic, “But yeah, Credence seems,” she thought about her words for a moment, “he seems happier when he's with you. He kind of slouches and looks sort of sad unless he's with you.”

Newt hopped up to sit in the window sill surrounded by owls on each side, “He deserves to be happy all the time. I'd like to know more about him, but I don't want to push him, you know?”

Leta smiled a knowing smile.

“What?”

“He's just lucky is all.”

Newt raised an eyebrow, “What are you trying to say?”

She shrugged, leaving the smile on her face.

Newt hopped down from his makeshift seat and bumped her shoulder, “Come on Leta, don't tease.”

“I'm not saying anything! Besides, we have to get to class or we'll be late!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Credence found a seat in the back of the Defense Against the Dark Arts room next to Nina. He was nervous for his first official class, especially this subject. Over the summer when he'd studied Defense Against the Dark Arts, he'd struggled with some of the spells. The Riddikulus spell was probably the hardest. The boggart turned into his mother and he couldn't find a way to make it less terrifying. It was one of the spells he ended up never figuring out and that made him feel ashamed. Everyone else in the room was able to figure it out, but him. 

Everyone got quiet all of a sudden. Their teacher walked in and Credence saw many kids roll their eyes. Some kids straightened up to listen. Credence tried his best to fade into the background, using his last row seat to his advantage. 

The man's salt and pepper colored hair indicated that he was probably in his mid-forties and he wore an enthusiastic expression, like he was ready to dive right into the class instruction. Unfortunately for him, it seemed that the students didn't share his enthusiasm. 

He stood in front of his wooden desk and clapped his hands together once, “Welcome fourth-years! I hope everyone will be all in for this year's Defense Against the Dark Arts class! As you probably remember, my name is Mr. Graves. My class is, without a doubt, your most important class here at Hogwarts.”

Some students didn't look convinced.

“Is there a class more important, hm?” Mr. Graves challenged, his face changing as quick as a whip to a angrier and more intimidating look. 

Credence felt himself shrink more into his seat. 

“That's what I thought,” their teacher added upon seeing that no one looked like they wanted to take the bait. “Now I want you all to read the syllabus and first introduction chapter.”

 

“Alright, that's all for today,” Mr Graves said from behind his desk, “If you didn't finish the chapter, it'll be homework.” 

All the kids jumped up from their seats, gathered their things, and rushed to the door. Credence waited for the crowd to part and grabbed his books and materials as well, but Mr. Graves grabbed his shoulder.

“Mr. Barebone, I wanted to talk to you.”

Credence felt his heart drop to his stomach. He saw Nina look back at him and give him an awkward little wave. Great, he'd have to find the next class himself. 

“Yes, sir?” Credence followed the teacher to his desk and sat at the other side of it, sitting on his fidgeting hands.

Even though he was about as tall as the other man, Credence felt quite intimidated. Graves had the upper hand.

The teacher cleared his throat, “Dumbledore told me you'd be attending this year. Now, I don't doubt that you're a reasonably good wizard, but he did say you lacked confidence in the Defense Against the Dark Arts department. Well, he said you lack confidence in most things, but I know there is potential in you.”

“Okay,” Credence offered, “It is the hardest class for me.”

Graves nodded and twiddled with a quill on the table, “You won't gain confidence until you succeed at something difficult. That's why I think tutoring would do you good. Maybe two days a week?”

Credence didn't want to, but he looked at Graves in the eyes. It felt like a stare down and he wasn't sure if that was because he normally avoided people's eyes or if it was because Graves was actually staring him down.

Credence gave in and looked at his own feet, “Okay sir, that would be fine. What days?”

“Tuesday and thursday?”

“That's fine,” Credence went to stand up. 

He was almost out the door when Mr. Graves added, “And Credence?”

Credence turned around, “Yes?”

“I think it will do you good.”

 

Newt was excited. His last class of the day was his absolute favorite. If there was anything anyone knew about him, it was that he had a passion for magical creatures. Well, animals of any sort really. He felt more comfortable in their company. They had no expectations of him and they were actually appreciative of his help. Animals gave their love freely. 

Today the class was being introduced to the class and that meant they got to see some harmless animals. In this case bowtruckles and gnomes.

Newt was glad because his Care of Magical Creatures class was with the Ravenclaws and that meant that Credence was in the class with him. 

Currently, Newt was going on a long explanation of Bowtruckles to his friend. Credence didn't interrupt like most kids did with any dumb objections. He politely listened and he actually looked like he was fascinated with what he was saying. 

“They're quite picky about what trees that choose as their homes. It has to be specific. I had a bowtruckle once actually and I tried to show him all these different trees, but none of them were good enough.”

“So what'd you end up doing? Did you ever find a tree?” Credence laughed.

“That's the thing! I ended up having to go take the bowtruckle to a tree nursery and he had to pick one out!”

“That's crazy!” 

“I told you they were picky!”

The two boys almost fell over laughing as the class filed back up the stairs to go back to the castle. Class was over at that point. 

Newt wiped the tears from his eyes. His eyes had watered from laughing so hard. Credence was still giggling next to him, and Newt had to blink and look at his friend again. He remembered what Leta had said earlier. Credence opened up around him like a flower and it was truly lovely. Did people always look more attractive when they were happy? Is that why Credence looked beautiful when he was around him? Or did he always look like that?

“We should probably go back in. Everyone else has,” Credence said after recovering from laughing.

“We could, or we could go sit by the lake. It won't be nice out for long and Leta and Everett were going to meet me there soon.”

Credence looked down at his folded hands. He looked to be contemplating it.

“Sure, it'd probably feel kind of odd with just you three. I'll go.”

“Perfect! I'll have to tell you about the Giant Squid in the lake!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended this is in a weird spot BUT yeah, here's a new chapter of the slowest burn fic almost ever written. Enjoy!

It was comfortable in the cool shade under the willow tree surrounding the lake. Newt felt included sitting around with his friends. He was laying with his hands under his head just listening to the others. Credence was sitting cross legged next to him and Everett and Leta were holding hands under the tree.

 

“How'd you like your teachers Credence?” Leta asked.

 

“For the most part they were nice.”

 

“Hm, sounds like there might be some you don't like?” Everett insinuated.

 

Credence shrugged and a guess hit Newt, “Wait, was it Mr. Graves?”

 

Credence almost visibly jumped in surprise, “How did you know that?”

 

Newt sat up a bit, “He found Chester last year and I had detention with him. You can probably tell why he's not my favorite. I was just guessing you might not like him.”

 

“There was something that seemed...off about him?”

 

Leta interjected, “He was an auror. He takes his job too seriously is all, and you probably should've done a better job at keeping Chester in your room Newt.”

 

Newt huffed, “Still.”

 

“He gives too much homework,” added Everett.

 

“Everyone gives too much homework in your opinion,” Leta teased. 

 

“True,” he said nuzzling her cheek. The two laughed and Newt just rolled his eyes and turned away from his oldest friends. 

 

“They're too much,” he told Credence and his friend just smiled and rubbed his hands together.

 

“They're very nice.”

 

Newt nodded, “They have that going for them,” then he looked down at his friend's hands. He didn't think before he acted.

 

He grabbed Credence's hands despite the others protests, “What happened? Do they hurt?”

 

“I- no. Not anymore.”

 

Newt hadn't noticed before that Credence's hands were scarred with long red lines covering them. They looked horribly sore.

 

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to grab them like that,” Newt let go, but Credence held onto his own as if to tell him that it was alright.  
“It's okay,” Credence whispered. 

 

Newt saw that Credence had tears forming in his eyes and he felt bad that he'd brought this up. He wanted to know how Credence had gotten the scars, but he didn't want to pry.

 

“Did you want to tell me how you got them?” Newt asked gently.

 

Credence looked apprehensive and silent tears started falling onto his cheeks. 

 

“You don't have to if you're uncomfortable.”

 

“It's hard to talk about,” Credence started.

 

“Can I hug you?”

 

The other boy looked up surprised, but nodded. Newt put his arms around him and felt his robes get soaked with tears. Credence was a quiet crier, but that only made Newt sadder. He was probably quiet so he could cry in his home without anyone noticing.

 

Newt could see that Everett and Leta were wondering what was wrong, but Newt tried to send them his best, “Give us a minute,” look. The two promptly sat up and waved as they walked back up to go inside. 

 

After a few minutes, Credence sat up and sniffled his nose, “I'm sorry.”

 

Newt didn't know if he meant that he was sorry about getting snot on his robes, sorry about not telling him where the scars came from, or just sorry for being himself in general. It was probably all of them, and Newt wished he could tell Credence that he didn't have to apologize for any of that.

 

“It's okay,” he said because he thought it was the best he could do at that point.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

 

“Why do you look so smug?” Nina and Credence were sitting in the common room doing homework after another school day. It had been a few weeks since school started. They were in Nina's usual corner, books open in front of the two. 

 

Nina didn't offer an answer, she just looked away grinning. 

 

“Nina! What is it?” Credence insisted.

 

She turned away from him and flipped her history of magic textbook to the next page. 

 

“Fine, you don't have to tell me.”

 

Nina groaned in a way that clearly said that she liked to keep him guessing. She huffed and faced him again.

 

“A boy on the quidditch team asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him!”

 

“Oh. That's nice of him. Hopefully you have fun,” Credence continued focusing on his reading.

 

Nina stared at him incredulously.

 

“What?” He asked after a moment.

 

“It's a big deal! He asked me out on a date. A date.” 

 

“I thought that's what you were saying.”

 

She facepalmed and slid his book away from him.

 

“Hey! I was reading that.”

 

“Have you ever been on a date before?”

 

“Well, no.”

 

She nodded, “Wouldn't you want to?”

 

He shrugged, “It would depend on who I was going with.”

 

Nina crossed her arms, “And what's your type?”

 

“What?”

 

She groaned, “Do I have to explain everything to you? Type, as in what kind of person you're attracted to. Blonde, brunette, short, tall, talkative, silent, etc.”

 

“I honestly never put any thought into that, gosh. I guess the only requirement would be if the other person was kind. Now can I have my book back?”

 

Nina slid the book back to him and rolled her eyes, “Tell me, is your type shy, freckled, and floppy haired?”

 

Credence didn't say anything. It took him a minute to grasp what she was saying.

 

“Did I hit a nerve? I'm sorry I was mostly kidding,” Nina assured.

 

Credence stood up and grabbed his study materials, marched to the door of the boys dormitory, and turned to Nina, “That's not how it is.”

 

“It was a joke, he's your friend. Got it. I won't say anything about it again.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

“You seem more reserved than usual,” Graves mused aloud during him and Credence's study session. For their first study sessions, Credence was just working on his Defense Against the Dark Arts homework in a more awkward setting, but he was able to ask whatever questions he wanted to. Graves had promised that they'd work on more spells, some of which had been from years previous. 

 

Credence just hummed in agreement. He didn't want to talk about what was bugging him. He didn't know how exactly he felt about Newt. He thought that if he felt nothing for him, that he wouldn't have been so defensive about it. Overall, Credence was angry and confused and apparently Mr. Graves could tell, so it must be obvious.

 

“Friend problems?”

 

“Sort of.”

 

The teacher set his hand over Credence's, causing Credence to look up at him.

 

“You can tell me. If you're angry, that's okay. Sometimes anger can be a good thing.”

 

“How can anger be a good thing? I don't want to be angry,” Credence pulled his hand away in a move that was bolder than he was usually. He stood up.

 

If Mr. Graves was upset by his student's actions, he didn't show it. Instead, he stood up too and grabbed his wand.

 

“Use your anger. We've talked about dueling already this year in class, show me what you can do,” Graves challenged.

 

Credence visibly hesitated.

 

“What? Haven't you been paying attention in class?”

 

“Yes! But I...”

 

“You what?”

 

Credence shook his head and pointed his wand Graves' way.

 

“That's what I'm talking about! Give it your best shot and channel your anger into the spell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, I warned it ended sudden. Anyway, thanks for reading!


	7. chaoter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooooooo happy new year folks! Anyone else ready for 2017? I am for sure. Here, have an angsty chapter.

“Excuse me. Pardon me. Very sorry,” Newt ran down the crowded hall in a hurry. He’d just gotten in from his Care of Magical Creatures class where Nina told him that Credence was in the hospital wing. She told Newt that she had no idea why, but that he was still unconscious. She assured him that Credence was expected to wake up any day, any time. That’s why Newt was in a rush to get there and see him. 

He pushed his way past agitated students and found the hospital wing.

“Where’s Credence? I need to see Credence!” Newt exclaimed, catching the attention of the nurse on hand.

“He’s on the last bed on the right,” She pointed out for him.

“Thank you!”

There was a flowing curtain surrounding Credence’s hospital bed and Newt had to pull it back to see him. He had to choke back tears. Credence had a bloody injury on his head that was bound with a clean cloth. The ravenclaw boy looked like he was dead, he was so pale, but Newt was able to see his chest make a slight movement that proved he was indeed breathing.   
Newt pulled up a chair and watched Credence’s chest intently, worried that it could stop its tiny movement at any point. 

He sighed and tapped his foot up and down, brimming with nervous tension. Newt tried sitting on his hands, but he couldn’t help fidgeting. It seemed natural at the time, so Newt grabbed Credence’s limp hand. 

The scars still looked angry and painful and Newt wished that Credence never had to go through that pain. He still didn’t know what they were from and an unwelcome voice in the back of his head wondered if the other boy would ever tell him, or even be around to tell him.

He tried shaking off the thought but it was stuck there and he couldn’t help being scared about it. How’d this happen? Did someone try to hurt Credence?”  
Before he could stop himself, his tears were dripping off his cheeks and onto Credence’s hand that he was holding. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered to the unresponsive Credence, feeling helpless and desperate. He rubbed his hand, “I’m so sorry. I wish I could have been there to protect you, stand up for you, something. I’ve been so lucky to have you there for me; I need to be there for you now.”

 

~~~~~  
“He will be okay, won’t he? It was never my intention to hurt the boy,” Graves said.

Dumbledore studied Graves’ features for signs of dishonesty, but found that he couldn’t find any in that statement, “Yes, he should wake up soon. Practicing dueling has to be done the right way Percival. You know that.”

“I do, but-“ He didn’t add to that. “Yes, you’re right. It’s no excuse,” he concluded. 

Dumbledore paced the headmaster’s office, pondering the situation at hand. An injured student was never a good thing, and Dumbledore couldn’t help but have a soft spot for Credence Barebone. 

“Was there anything else you wanted to ask me?” 

Percival straightened up at that, “Yes sir.”

Newt was walking back to the Hufflepuff common room in a sorrowful mood. He felt very lonely without Credence there to brighten his day and listen to him go on and on about the particulars of magical beast’s behaviors. He also felt a little guilt at leaving his friend, but it was getting late and he had homework up in his room.

He was walking quietly down the hall when he heard a conversation that piqued his interest.

“There’s a reason they are kept in the Dark, Percival. It’s been that way since the start.”

“Look at what happened to Credence before he came to Hogwarts, that’s just one example why awareness is important.”

“That’s ignorance, that woman would have found another reason to justify abusing her children.”

“No. That abuse could have been prevented had the muggles understood that magic isn’t evil. Instead it’s all hush hush. If I was a muggle, I’d be suspicious too.”

Was that Credence’s mom that they meant? Abused her kids? Kept in the dark? Was Mr. Graves arguing that muggles ought to be informed about magic?

Newt stood as still as a statue trying to tune into anything else that the two were saying, but when he heard footsteps toward the door, he ran as fast as possible past the kitchens and into his common room.

 

~~~~~  
Leta and Newt were sitting in chairs around Credence in the hospital the next day doing their homework. Newt had told her what he’d heard last night in the hall.

“Huh, well maybe Credence’s mom was against magic? She must have thought it was evil,” Leta offered.

Newt sighed, “His own mother Leta. His own mother hurt him. He must feel so…alone all the time. Your mom is the one who’s supposed to love you no matter what.”

Leta looked sympathetically at Credence, “He must be very strong to get through that kind of pain. He’s got Hogwarts now. And us.”

“True.”

After about ten minutes more of homework, Leta looked at the clock and had to go to Quidditch practice.

“Don’t sulk Newt. Sulking doesn’t wake him up.”

“I’m not sulking, who says I’m sulking?”

She looked at him skeptically and then shrugged her shoulders. 

Newt sighed. It was just him and Credence again. After enduring the suffocating silence of just watching Credence breathe, he stood up and leaned on Credence’s bed, looking to get some of his thoughts out.

“Hopefully you don’t mind me talking to you when you can’t hear me. It might be cowardly to be so open with you when you can’t hear me, but you’ve become my friend just when I needed one. I have Leta and Everett, but being their third wheel can make me feel bad and well…Last year was rough when they first started dating. I was so lonely and on the train even, you showed up just in time and helped me find Chester. Speaking of, I’m sure he’d like to see you if I can sneak him down here. Now, Leta isn’t a bad friend, but we haven’t had the same understanding that we used to,” Newt smoothed Credence’s hair back on his forehead and sighed, “But with you it’s like. I don’t know. Sometimes I wonder if being your friend is enough, but I remember that I shouldn’t be selfish. Any of your attention is enough, or it should be. And sometimes I wonder if people who are just friends think about how beautiful their friend is and how much they don’t want their hugs to end. I know that I love you, but sometimes I think I. I think sometimes that,” Newt shook his head and rubbed Credence’s hand, “maybe we should be together. Always.”

“Almost done with the speech?”

Newt’s heart started beating wildly and he turned to see that Nina was leaning against the wall.

“How long have you been here?” he asked in a panic.

She looked around and approached the other side of Credence’s bed, “Long enough to understand how you’re feeling conflicted.”

He let go of the patient’s hand and sat down with his head in his hands.

“What? I had my own suspicions. There’s nothing wrong with feeling that way Newt. Is it because he’s a boy that it bugs you?”

“No,” Newt said, thinking, “I mean, maybe a little bit. I’m not sure of anything really.”

Nina smiled and sat next to him, setting her hand on his shoulder, “You’d be good for Credence. I think he’d be happy.”

“He deserves better than me.”

“You’re, in his mind, the most important person there is. Your opinion is the only one that matters to him, you didn’t realize that?”

Newt didn’t reply or look back at her. Nina could tell he was mulling things over and she knew that both boys were on the way to acceptance and from there, they could both find happiness together. She was getting tired of waiting, but she thought it wouldn’t be long now. 

“I need him to wake up and get better,” Newt realized out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	8. chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people of the internet! Have another chapter! I think I'm getting somewhere with this fic now. I've been having a lot of fun writing this and it's been a nice escape every once and a while just to dive into this world.

Newt's Defense Against the Dark Arts was coming to a close for the day and he was very much looking forward to checking up on the owls in the owlery on his way to go visit Credence in the hospital ward. He was practically watching the clock and counting down the minutes until they'd be dismissed. Leta, next to him, poked his shoulder which promptly brought him out of his distracted reverie.

 

“Three minutes Leta,” he whispered.

 

She nodded and started to reply when Mr. Graves interrupted the class to make an announcement.

 

“I'd like to have any student with an e or o in my class to stay after so I can have a chat with them. Also, the essay on Ways to Show your Fellow Student's that Dabbling in the Darker forms of Magic are Not Okay and Why will be due the day after tomorrow so please, utilize your time tonight wisely. For the love of Merlin, don't wait until tomorrow to start!”

 

Behind Newt and Leta, Everett chuckled before adding, “I haven't even started yet.”

 

“Everett! That's not good,” Leta fired back. Her boyfriend just shrugged.

 

“Leta, don't you have an O in this class?” Newt asked curiously. She'd have to stay after in that case.

 

“Indeed, don't worry I'll fill you both in on what's up,” She made the detour to Graves' desk, while Everett and Newt exited the room amidst the majority of the class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“What did he want?” Newt asked, all the while spreading seed to the different neutral colored owls at their perches. “You'll have to be patient and share,” he scolded them under his breath when the birds poked and prodded to get more.

 

“He basically said that he was forming some club after the last class of the day for advanced students. He wants to focus on, get this, the reputation of magic in the muggle world. It's just like you said you over heard him discussing with Dumbledore the other night! I guess he hasn't given up on it,” she shrugged, “I don't particularly want to be in this group, but I have a feeling I'll want the information on what he's up to. Especially after what happened to Credence, I'm still not sure how that went down.”

 

Newt nodded, “He sounded, I don't know um, passionate about the issue? I don't like his sudden interest in Credence though. I thought that relationship was odd and maybe a little on the sinister side for Graves' part.”

 

“I don't know if I'd go that far Newt, but Graves has more going on than just teaching young wizards. His mind is preoccupied. You seem kind of paranoid, and you look rough. Are you getting enough sleep?”

 

Newt shrugged, “I'm getting enough.”

 

“Enough is a loose term,” Leta countered, “I'm saying at least six hours.”

 

Newt stopped what he was doing for a moment and considered it, then he knew, “Not quite that much, maybe four.”

 

She looked outraged, “Newt!”

 

“What? Can you blame me? I've been concerned!”

 

She shook her head, “I understand that, but Credence would want you to sleep.”

 

“Have you ever tried laying in bed for four hours, watching the clock and just willing yourself to sleep? It's torture, I've stopped trying,” He said matter-of-factly. He closed his bag of seed and stuffed it in his bag. Leta always had her suspicions about his bag, considering all the junk he stored in it and how it never seemed to overflow.

 

She sighed, “I'm sorry Newt. I'm being insensitive. I'm just worried about you is all.”

 

“I know,” Newt said quietly. “I'm just waiting for Credence to wake up.”

 

“I understand.”

~~~~~~~~~~`

Newt was in his usual chair pulled up next to Credence's bed where he had completed the bulk of his homework lately. He was writing the conclusion of his essay when he heard a coughing sound next to him. Newt looked up in surprise to see Credence, fully awake, and simultaneously having a coughing fit.

 

He hopped up and accio-ed the glass of water on the other side of the room to Credence and gently helped him drink it.

 

“Thank you,” Credence said in a tiny voice.

 

“Of course, of course. Oh Credence, thank goodness you're awake!”

 

Credence managed a weak smile up at Newt then whispered, “I heard you.”

 

“What?” Newt said in fluster, hoping to act casual. A certain conversation came to mind immediately.

 

“Sometimes I could catch bits and pieces of people's voices that I recognized. Yours mostly. So I knew I wasn't alone. That someone cared enough to see me,” Credence's hand slid over to Newt's arm and Newt took the hint to slide his own hand into Credence's.

 

Newt felt tears well up in his eyes, it was such a relief to see Credence actually look alive. Even holding his hand now was so different than it had been before when it was totally limp and unresponsive.

 

Unexpectedly, Credence said, “I'm sorry.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Newt asked with a laugh and letting a few tears fall with it.

 

“For worrying you. I'm sorry.”

 

Newt just smiled, it was the same old Credence. The poor boy who blamed himself for everything. He had nothing whatsoever to apologize for, but Newt wasn't sure what to say. Instead of saying anything he just leaned over and hugged him, enjoying the feel of holding the boy in his arms safe and healthy.

 ~~~~~~~~~~

After he woke up, Credence was given a couple extra days to rest in bed. On those days, Newt tried helping Credence get done some of his work that he'd missed. They managed to get a large amount finished and Newt found that Credence's hospital area was a lot more fun when he didn't have to stress about his friend's status. Newt was so glad that Credence was okay, that he'd almost forgotten to ask how it happened.

 

When Newt did ask, Credence seemed to struggle to remember completely.

 

“I know Mr. Graves and I were studying like usual and I was mad about...things for some reason.”

 

“What things?”

 

“I'm not entirely sure, but Mr. Graves was questioning me about it and it only made me madder. We ended up practicing dueling and I think I hit my head somehow. Before you ask, I don't think it was on purpose.”

 

Newt swallowed back his question. At least Credence was okay.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~

“Credence, Credence, Credence, Credence! I missed you!” Nina nearly screeched whilst seemingly squeezing the life from the other wizard.

 

“I missed you too Nina,” he muttered.

 

She was sweaty and dirty all dressed in her ravenclaw quidditch gear. She'd just come in from a game when Credence was back in their common room.

 

“You've missed so much, gosh Newt was a wreck while you were out. I bet he's doing better now.”

 

“Anything else I've missed?” Credence asked, trying to avoid feeling the guilt about poor Newt while he was down and out.

 

She thought about it for a moment, “Well we've both been invited to Mr. Graves' new club. It's for advanced students.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yup, tomorrow's the first meeting so if it's really lame after that, I won't be going to anymore meetings.”

 

Yup, Nina hadn't changed and Credence was glad of that.

 

“You say that Newt was a wreck, what do you mean?”

 

She shrugged, “He just missed you.”

 

Credence felt a warmth spread in his chest. He didn't want Newt being upset, but hearing over and over again about how much he missed him made him feel loved somehow. Newt, with his floppy hair and quiet voice. Newt with his animal obsession and kind but wacky humor. How could he ever deserve someone like that? How could he ever even hope for someone like that? He thought it was too good to be true and incredible things like that just didn't happen to people like him.

~~~~~~~~~~

Since Credence had awoken, Newt couldn't stop thinking about him. It was worse than when he had been unconscious. Now he was able to notice his brown eyes and the way that they squinted when he sincerely smiled, the way his mouth turned upwards on the one side sometimes, and the way his hair was growing out without a hair cut since he'd come to Hogwarts. Basically, Newt was in over his head. It was quickly becoming Newt's only goal in life to make Credence smile.

 

Luckily he had Chester to vent to.

 

“I don't know what's come over me Chess. It's quite ridiculous,” He said, rubbing underneath Chester's chin. The niffler seemed to enjoy that.

 

“You met him, remember? On the train?”

 

Chester gave a little squeak and scrambled out of Newt's hands and onto the four-poster bed. Newt defaulted to putting his hands behind his head. Chester couldn't seem to understand, but it was comforting to say it out loud. He knew he could probably tell Nina, but he didn't think she could keep something like that a secret long.

 

He groaned and rolled over, “I've got to do something about this Chester. I just don't want to mess things up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave Newt my sleeping issues lately. Poor dear. Anyway, thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't very long, but I really wanted to post again. I didn't want to leave anyone thinking I wasn't going to update. Also, slight warning maybe, for the way Credence's relationship with Graves is in this chapter? It's kind of creepy, but it's how I interpreted it from the movie a bit. Sorry if you ship Graves/Credence because this doesn't really go down that route. If that makes sense?? Hopefully it does. ANYWAYS, have another chapter!

Nina didn't know Leta very well, she only knew of her reputation and friendship with Newt. Quite honestly, Nina didn't get the impression that Leta and herself would get along at all, yet here she was. She was sitting next to the other girl and she was actually enjoying her company, who'd have thought.

 

Good thing that Credence was sitting several seats away across the room because the topic both girls had settled on now was how Credence and Newt still hadn't gotten their act together yet and Nina was surprised that it was bothering Leta as well. 

 

“I knew it wasn't just me who'd spotted it!” Leta exclaimed almost miming pulling her hair out in frustration. “I don't think Newt even thinks I know.”

 

“I may have made a reference about their “relationship” to Credence,” Nina admitted. 

 

Leta flicked her quill up and down between her fingers, she seemed relieved to have this off her chest.

 

“How'd he react?”

 

Nina shrugged and glanced Credence's way. He looked like he was almost asleep. She thought the meeting that Mr. Graves called for should have started by now, but she wasn't complaining. 

 

“He was pretty mad to tell you the truth. Maybe a little embarrassed too.”

 

Leta looked thoughtful, “I think you'd agree with me about being tired of their pining. If they won't get together on their own, then I say we have to help them.”

 

“And how would we do that?” Nina asked, her brow creasing in confusion. 

 

“I might have a couple ideas.”

~~

The meeting ended and, for once, unsurprisingly to Credence, Mr. Graves wanted to talk with him alone.

 

Credence stood by Mr. Graves' desk, waiting while he stuck a couple folders in drawers and got his desk tidied a bit. Credence thought it slightly rude for the man not to have just waited until Credence and him were done talking, but Credence really had no idea what went through the teacher's head day in and day out.

 

“Ah yes, Credence, dear boy. I wanted to really give you a sincere apology for our last study session. It shouldn't have gone down that way. I never meant to put you in harm's way. My only goal is to protect you, you know that right?”

 

Credence nodded, eager to leave and catch some sleep before tomorrow ambushed them.

 

“Yes, okay. Um,” Graves bit his fingernail in a nervous way.

 

“What is it sir?” Credence insisted, and he hoped he didn't come across as impatient.

 

“I would like to know your opinion on an important matter. I might require your help.”

 

Credence hadn't expected that, he thought it would be one of Graves' usual conversations. The ones where Credence walked away wondering whether his friendship/relationship was normal or healthy. The ones that gave him the creeps a little, and that he ignored thinking about to avoid having to deal with that while he had plenty other problems on his plate.

 

“And what would that be sir?”

 

Graves stood up, “Do you think that if your mother would have understood how magic really worked, that she would have still been vehemently against it? If magic was common knowledge in the muggle world?”

 

“I, I- there's no way of knowing,” Credence internally freaked out. He wasn't comfortable talking about the abusive relationship he had with his mom. He wasn't comfortable talking about it with anyone, let alone his teacher. 

 

“If we can change the perception, other kids in your situation could be safe potentially.”

 

Credence stepped away, “I'm sorry but I can't. I can't consider this right now, I'm sorry.”

 

Mr. Graves grabbed Credence's shoulder with an authoritative pressure, “You have to consider it.”

 

A nervous feeling, not unlike the cliché butterflies in your stomach, started forming in Credence's stomach and chest. They weren't the good kind either.

 

“I will think about it, but you have to give me time,” Credence countered, hoping the answer would satisfy the other and he'd let him go.

 

Mr. Graves sighed in frustration and slid his hand up Credence's neck and into his hair before patting the side of the boy's head and sitting back down at his desk. Credence felt disgusted and had the sudden urge to chop off of his hair off after having Graves' touch it like that. It felt dirty and violated and he found that he didn't feel good at all overall. He felt queasy. 

 

When his teacher pulled out a book and didn't say anything, the young wizard took the opportunity to leave. 

~~

Credence rushed up the hallway, all he wanted was to get back to his common room. He wanted to forget every single one of his troubles, but he felt like they were all at the forefront of his mind. He didn't know whether to cry or throw up or scream. 

 

Luckily, or perhaps unluckily, Newt was sitting outside the common room door reading a book on hippogriffs. Credence didn't want to fall apart talking to Newt, but Newt was also somewhat of a welcome distraction. 

 

Newt looked up from his book and grinned, then upon seeing Credence's unconvincing smile back Newt looked troubled.

 

“What's up? You okay?” He asked, voice full of selfless concern. 

 

Potentially, Credence could spill everything he was feeling to Newt. It could make him feel better. However, he didn't want to trouble his friend. He didn't want Newt losing any sleep over any of his problems.

 

“Credence? You can tell me, if you're comfortable enough.”

 

“Not here,” Credence said, looking around the hall for any straggling students. 

 

Newt nodded in understanding and offered Credence his hand. Credence appreciated being given the choice and gladly grasped it, feeling the support already.

 

They went to the room of requirement for a quiet and private space to talk. Credence was relieved to see that the old mirror was no longer there, but among the stacked supplies were comfortable sofas.

 

The two sat down and Credence curled up against Newt's side, reveling in the feeling of safety that he felt there with Newt's arm around his shoulders. He couldn't help but draw the contrast between how he felt when Newt touched him and when Mr. Graves did. 

 

He felt so embarrassed. How was he supposed to bring it up? Was it his own fault? Should he have done something differently? 

 

“You're okay, everything is okay,” Newt whispered, rubbing Credence's back gently up and down. 

 

Credence let out a sigh and with it a lot of nervous tension in his shoulders. His chest felt warm and he knew it was love. 

 

He loved Newt so much. 

 

That feeling made him as giddy as it did make him scared. Loving someone gave that person so much power. He trusted Newt though, he was someone who wouldn't hurt him. Never on purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! This was a long chapter that I've been working on for a while now. I'm finally posting it though. Expect probably two more chapters after this, and that'll probably be the end! Which is bittersweet.

Newt's eyes fluttered open. He felt a wave of confusion crash over him as his eyes started taking in his surroundings. There was a soft weight against his side, neck, and waist. Something else soft was scattered over his neck and as his eyes focused clearer, Newt could see that he'd fallen asleep in the room of requirement with Credence leaned up against him and holding him around the waist like he was a teddy bear. 

 

Watching the boy sleep next to him made Newt feel like melting. Newt turned a little and he felt Credence's grip on him tighten, as if he were trying to prevent the other from leaving. 

 

Newt felt that there must be nothing purer than being in the state of sleep. You couldn't hide behind any masks, you are completely as you truly are and you're never in a more vulnerable state. You have to deeply trust someone to be asleep with or near them. 

 

That's why Newt felt so pleased that Credence would feel comfortable enough with him to fall asleep. 

 

The Hufflepuff student felt content to lay there and watch Credence let out little snores and his pretty mouth huff his breath in and out, but he remembered that they should really get back to their respective common rooms before morning. It was still dark out and he could feel his cheeks heat up with the thoughts of what rumors could potentially arise if Credence and Newt left the room of requirement together, of all places, the morning after being gone all night. Yup, Newt would have to get back quick.

 

Newt groaned and stretched his legs out a bit. Credence snuggled closer into his neck and he could feel Credence's wet mouth on his neck, and he involuntarily blushed again. He definitely didn't want to think about Credence's lips on his neck or even go down that route, so he had to tap his friend's shoulder tentatively. 

 

“Credence, Credence,” he whispered, “gotta wake up darling. It's late.”

 

Okay, maybe darling was too much, but Newt liked the way it sounded.

 

His Ravenclaw friend looked to be in that stage of sleep when you were fighting waking up because you were too comfortable. Newt rubbed his back in an attempt to jar him awake. 

It worked apparently, because Credence opened his eyes and looked up to Newt. Credence shot up as though he had burnt himself then and promptly apologized.

 

“I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have fallen asleep on you. That was inappropriate.”

 

Newt couldn't help but worry that Credence felt disgusted by him, but he knew how Credence thought. He'd been almost trained to seek forgiveness for doing anything that might be outside the realm of everyday. Even some everyday things made Credence feel that he needed forgiveness though. 

 

“Nothing to worry about, I assure you,” Newt said, hoping his smile was convincing enough.

 

Credence looked embarrassed, but didn't say anything. Newt could almost literally feel the space between him and his friend like it was an object. He desperately wished that they could have slept there together all night without consequence, but alas. Life calls. 

 

The air was rife with an unnamed tension and they both quickly said their goodbyes and ran up the halls to get back quick. 

 

Newt had been so happy, but now something felt tainted. Credence had been uncomfortable and it was Newt's fault. All he'd been trying to do was be kind and considerate for Credence, but he ended up becoming a problem too. For all Newt knew, Credence was going to start avoiding him and tell Nina all about what a monumental creep he was. Leta would tell him that he was overreacting, that Credence was just sensitive. Who could he ask about this situation that would give him a straight answer?

 

It seemed a stretch, but Everett was the only person he could think of. 

~~

Credence snuck back into the common room and practically collapsed on the floor. He was so sure that last night he was feeling much better about what Graves proposed and with Newt there, but now there were even more complications!

 

He had fallen asleep literally on Newt, right against him after having his mini breakdown. Not only was that pathetic, but it was so forward. How must Newt feel? 

 

He didn't want to be a demanding friend, yet he constantly needed Newt's reassurance and comforting presence whether he was conscious or not. And the worst part was that felt so comfortable with Newt and he wanted to sleep pressed up against him like before. Newt must have felt so creeped out by him just now! He'd be lucky if Newt would still want to be his friend now.

 

Great, just great. He'd ruined the one good thing he had. Or, rather, one of the best things he had. 

 

Credence plopped himself down on a recliner and crossed his arms, feeling himself swim in a sea of regret and anxiety.

 

“Well if it isn't Mr. Barebone. Home late I see?” 

 

Credence groaned, “Nina, why are you still up?”

 

She huffed and sat in the chair by his, crossing her leg afterward, “you are my friend actually. It might surprise you to hear that I care about your well being.”

 

Even more regret added to Credence's growing pile of it, “I actually really appreciate it. I've been conflicted.”

 

“So you've been conflicted, but where have you been since you had to stay back in the Defense Against the Dark Arts room?” she questioned.

 

Credence decided he had nothing to lose so he spilled, “Newt and I were talking in the room of requirement and I fell asleep. Like, against him. And I've ruined everything basically. He has to think I'm really a horrible person.”

 

Nina stared back at Credence like he was stupid, which Credence didn't appreciate at this time.

 

“Credence,” Nina shook her head like she was in disbelief.

 

“What?”

 

“You just don't get it. Hear me out, you're attracted to him,” and when she saw him object she added, “And that's fine. It's normal, you're a teenage boy. Your hormones are running rampant. What you don't get is that he's attracted to you too.” 

 

Credence practically scoffed at that, “How do you know that?”

 

“I'm not blind. I visited you when you were out cold, but I wasn't there through out the night when I couldn't sleep like he did. Nor did I even lose sleep. No offense, but I was pretty sure you'd wake up. He's so protective of you. He loves you and something as little as what you did just now won't matter, even if he did think it was creepy or weird.”

 

Once again, Credence didn't look convinced. However, she could see that he had a gleam of hope hidden in his unconvinced expression. He crossed his legs up on his chair and hugged them to himself. 

 

“I don't want to be attracted to him. It's comfortable and easy being his friend.”

 

“Is it though? You look, as you said before, conflicted and you're conflicted while you're his friend. I know there are other things on your mind, but maybe it would take one thing off you're shoulders if you were together. You could be open and work through your troubles.”

 

“I've never dated anyone. I wouldn't know how to even go about it,” Credence said, shaking his head.

 

Nina already had an answer for that, “Ah, you can go with me, Brian, Leta, Everett, and Newt to Hogsmeade! It's this upcoming weekend.”

 

“You need the permission sip though and I don't exactly have anyone to ask,” Credence argued.

 

Nina considered it for a minute before she could think of someone, “Mr. Graves would probably sign it!”

 

It surprised Nina that Credence was able to get even paler than before. He was terribly pale to begin with, and now he looked downright sickly. 

 

“You have until the weekend,” Nina said.

 

Credence nodded and said he was going to try and get some sleep if he could, leaving Nina with the slightest of sick stomachs. Her mentioning of Graves set him off, she could tell.

~~

“It's my plan to do a sort of field trip for the kids,” Mr. Graves casually brought up the subject to Dumbledore. He was feeling the waters so to speak, to see if the headmaster had any objections to his taking his new club out into the muggle world.

Dumbledore looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow, he looked critical of the idea. He didn't say anything against it though, Dumbledore was going to respect his colleague's plans for now. Until he had any definite proof to suspect the other man. As of now, he only had his intuition. His intuition was usually fairly accurate, he'd found.

 

“Where do you plan on going?” the headmaster asked, flipping to the next page.

 

“I was thinking only as far as London really. There's no better place to have them exposed to. Some of them have experience in a muggle world, but the majority of the club are purebloods. They are sheltered to an extent, and don't have much knowledge of their muggle counterparts.”

 

Dumbledore was no fool, he'd have to keep an eye on Percival's new club and their doings. 

~~

Everett was playing around with some of his friends in from slytherin outside, throwing snowballs at one another.

 

After some vicious ambushes led by himself, the other group “yielded” and Everett felt smug. 

 

“But there WILL be a rematch tomorrow Ev!” His friend Ethan shouted.

 

“You better practice beforehand bro, or I'll crush you again! That would be embarrassing for you!”

 

With a laugh and a shake of his head, Everett picked up his school binder and turned around to go in. Surprisingly, he was met directly with Leta's friend, Newt. 

 

“Uh, hey, what's up?” Everett asked the hufflepuff in front of him. Newt looked like he was tired, more so than usual.

 

“I actually was wondering if I could talk to you. If you don't mind.”

 

That was unusual. Newt and him weren't the best of friends. Actually, things were strained between them when Everett first started dating Leta. Newt always seemed jealous last year, but things were getting better and easier with their friendship. 

 

“Yeah, no sweat. Where?”

 

“We could go down by the pond where we usually meet up all together?”

 

“Alright.”

 

They walked silently down to the pond together through the snow. It was cold and Everett hoped that this talk would be quick.

 

They sat down at the base of a tree by the pond and Newt started on about his predicament, “I'm just going to ask your opinion and thoughts on something.”

 

“Sweet, no one usually asks for my opinion. They usually tell me they didn't ask.”  
Newt chuckled before continuing, “It's about Credence.”

 

Everett didn't actually know Credence very well. He'd probably only said a few words to him since they met this year, but he did know how close Credence and Newt were and how much “in love” the two were by Leta's account. 

 

“Oh yeah, what's up with you two? Some tension?”

 

“You could say so. Well, maybe I should ask this first. How did you feel about Leta before you started dating her?” 

 

Everett paused. Oh. Leta was right. Now that he was aware, it was obvious now. God, what an idiot he was. You don't look at a friend like that.

 

“I thought she was so talented and beautiful. She was so smart and somehow she agreed to date me. Still amazes me.”

 

Newt smiled, “She is amazing isn't she?”

 

Everett decided to cut to the chase. Besides, he DID want to go back inside to get warmed up and that wouldn't happen until they were done.

 

“So when did you and Credence start dating?”

 

Newt looked shocked, “We're not.”

 

“Oh? Why not?”

 

“I, Well we aren't. I, that's the thing. I think I like him but I don't know if he likes me.”

 

“Don't be ridiculous. Everyone can see it. Just casually ask him and give him an out, you know? Like a way for him to say no if he has to, but in a way it won't damage your friendship or whatever. We almost done here?”

 

Newt stood up, “But you do think he likes me back?”

 

“I'm not the fastest broom in the shed, but I think I can tell when something like that is so obvious.”

 

Newt seemed satisfied with this and Everett made a mental note to grab a mug of hot chocolate on his way in. He was absolutely freezing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	11. chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY ANOTHER UPDATE
> 
> hopefully there aren't many mistakes in this, I wrote it in a bit of a whirlwind. I feel so sad that there will probably just be one more chapter for this particular story, but I can still write more crewt for this au. That's exciting.

Credence took a few deep breathes to mentally prepare, before he marched up to Mr. Graves' desk. Ever since Nina had suggested it, he had been looking for his opportunity to get it over with, and just ask him about the Hogsmeade permission form before he can change his mind.

 

As nice as it was to have Mr. Graves keeping his distance from Credence like he had been since their little ordeal earlier in the week, Credence couldn't think of any other teacher that he could ask. In most of his classes he was as quiet and discreet as possible. 

 

“Is there something you needed Barebone?” Mr. Graves asked, sounding put off and not looking at Credence directly. He was filing away papers and looking busy.

 

Credence decided to appeal to his teacher in a way that might be persuasive, “I need your help with something.”

 

Graves' eyes looked over to him before closing the drawer, “Did you consider my request? If I help you, will you help me?”

 

The ravenclaw wizard didn't even hesitate, “Yes, sure. I just need you to sign this.”

 

Credence wasn't even sure if his teacher read the paper, he just signed the bottom and handed it back to him.

 

“Deal. You'll go on sunday with the club to muggle london then?”

 

“If that's part of the deal, then sure.”

 

Mr. Graves smiled and nodded at Credence, “I knew you'd come around Credence.”

 

While Credence was feeling courageous, he decided he might as well ask the question that was floating around his skull, “Mr. Graves, what has made you interested in me? There has to be something.”

 

“What do you mean? You don't think someone could be just interested in you?”

 

Credence shrugged, “It would be unusual, that's all.”

 

The other just shook his head with a slight sad look, “Your story made me think of myself, in a way. My grandmother, Diana, was executed as a witch when I was very young. I never forgot about that and when I heard about you having grown up treated the way you were, it made me think of the discrimination that my grandmother experienced.”

 

That was a surprise. Credence actually felt awful for Mr. Graves, and it made him feel angry to hear that his grandma was killed just for being a witch. Maybe Graves' ideas about showing muggles that magic was safe, could be a good idea. It could make a difference.

 

Keeping the conversation on the light-hearted side, Credence replied with, “So it isn't because I'm interesting? I knew it,” he didn't mean to sound so serious.

 

“But you are interesting Credence. You're interesting, smart, talented, and handsome. You have everything going for you,” he grinned and held his arms out, like he was requesting a hug. Credence complied, even though he was getting uncomfortable going down that road again. 

 

“Thank you sir, but I'm going to have to get to my next class before it starts,” Credence urged, starting to pull away.

 

Mr. Graves let go of him.

 

As Credence walked out the door, he turned back, “I'm sorry about your grandma sir.”

 

His teacher nodded his thanks and Credence clutched his signed permission slip tight on his way to Care of Magical Creatures class.

 

~~

“Credence, hi,” Newt was carrying his books to their class too. 

 

Despite the awkwardness, Credence felt glad to see Newt. Seeing him brought back memories from the night a few days ago, and Credence felt his face warm up. 

 

“It's good to see you Newt. Nina mentioned going to hogsmeade on saturday, are you going?”

 

“I was considering it. It would be awkward if you didn't go. Leta and Nina are going with their boyfriends. I'd go if you did,” to Credence's delight, it almost sounded like Newt had asked him on a date. Almost.

 

He could pretend anyway.

 

“I'll go,” Credence assured, “I've never been there.”

 

“Oh, that's right! I'll get to show you around then!”

 

“Yeah! I think it'll be fun!” 

 

“They have a pet store. We're allowed a pet, you ought to get one,” Newt said, enthusiastically. 

 

“Does Chester count or do you have another?” Credence teased.

 

Newt shrugged with a laugh, “He, technically, doesn't count. I do have an owl though, but I have her stay at the owlery. You should get a cat.”

 

“A cat?”

 

Newt shrugged, “You seem a cat person, Which is a GOOD thing. I love cats.”

 

Credence smiled, “I like cats too.” He felt like he was saying more than that.  
~~

“I just love Hogsmeade, and especially this time of year,” Leta sighed happily, taking in her surroundings and leaning into her boyfriend. The snow was falling amongst the picturesque buildings and streets of Hogsmeade.

 

Credence had to agree. It was an enchanting little town, and he felt so light. It felt like he had walked right into one of the Christmas cards his mother had sent by the hundreds. It was even better because he'd fallen into line behind his friends and right next to Newt. 

 

He wished that he could just grab Newt's hand like his friends ahead were holding their date's hands, and have it be casual like that. Instead, he felt the tension between them getting more and more unbearable.

 

Newt leaned over to Credence, “What do you think?” He asked.

 

“It's...magical,” Credence laughed, “pun unintended of course.”

 

Newt laughed too, and shocked Credence by slipping his hand into his like it was nothing. As if it was the most natural and easy thing in the world.

 

“Those four said they would meet us at The Three Broomsticks in about half an hour, sound good?” The Hufflepuff proposed.

 

The other nodded, feeling as happy as he'd ever been.

~~

 

The pet store had plenty of cats, Credence found. There were all kinds: tabby cats, Maine Coons, Scottish Folds, Sphinx cats, and even more that Credence couldn't identify. They were all very cute, but he knew that they couldn't take them all.

 

“A lot of people who have allergies to cats can get sphinx cats because they're hairless. I've seen people dress them, especially in the winter, because they get cold. They actually kind of feel like a peach. Here, you can pet him,” Newt offered, picking up one of the Sphinx cats and cradling it in his arms.

 

Credence's index and middle fingers stroked the cat's forehead and he did find that it felt like the skin on a peach. 

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Credence saw a black cat perched up on a ledge alone. He felt drawn to that cat, so he walked over to it.

 

“Hello there,” Credence cooed as he reached out his arm to the animal. She sniffed his hand before rubbing against his arm gently. 

 

Right then and there, Credence was sold.

 

“Ah, going with the witch stereotype?” Newt joked upon seeing his fixation with the black cat.

 

Credence hadn't thought of that, but now he remembered how his mother's ideas of witches had been. That stereotypical witch with the broomstick and black cat that had been so engraved in his brain and it felt freeing to be able to choose this cat without having to face his mother's cruel repercussions. 

 

“What will you name her?” Newt asked,

 

Credence thought about it for a moment, “Diana.”

 

Newt nodded, looking pleased with it, “That's a pretty name.”

 

~~

When the two got to the Three Broomsticks, Leta, Everett, Nina, and Nina's newest boyfriend were all already there.

 

“Hey!” Leta said, “We already got your drinks. We got you butterbears, hopefully that's fine. We thought Credence ought to have the classic.”

 

Newt found the look that Leta gave Nina was odd, but he didn't say anything. Maybe there was some unsaid joke there. Maybe.

 

His drink tasted good anyway, and when he looked to Credence he saw that he'd practically downed the whole thing in one gulp.

 

“Woah, slow down there Credence,” Newt said, coming close to settling his friend's hand down for him. “You like?”

 

Credence nodded, “I've never had anything like it! I feel really good. Is it supposed to make you feel like that?”

 

“Well, maybe it's because it's warming you up?” Everett suggested.

 

Credence just shrugged and took another huge sip. 

 

By the time he finished, it was like he had no filter at all.

 

Newt had never seen him so open and loud. It was getting troubling. 

 

The hufflepuff put his mug down after another drink, and he felt Credence wipe off the foam from his top lip. 

 

Newt looked over at him in surprise, “Credence?”

 

“You had foam on your lip,” He laughed. 

 

It was so absurd that Newt had to laugh too, and the pair of them looked the they were hysterical. 

 

“God, I love you Newt. You know that right?”

 

“Of course I do,” He replied, feeling his stomach give him that nervous feeling. He wasn't sure what the other was suggesting.

 

“No,” Credence said, shaking his head back and forth, “You don't get it. I love you Newt.”

 

Credence was looking right into Newt's eyes and he had to look away, it was too much. Nina, Leta, and the others looked a combination of smug and confused. 

 

“What's wrong with his drink?” Newt questioned, feeling confused himself, “Does he have any idea what he's saying?”

 

“I'm right here Newt. Of course I know what I'm saying, I've just not had the guts to say it. I mean it. What do I need to do to prove that?”

 

“Leta, what did you guys do to his drink?” 

 

She looked a little shameful, “Nothing.”

 

“Come on,” Newt urged, “I don't buy it.”

 

Nina groaned and sat up, almost knocking over her chair in the process, “Fine. We got some Felix Felictis and poured some in his drink. It was supposed to make him feel lucky, he's not saying anything he doesn't really feel.”

 

Everett actually looked angry, and he interrupted, “That's actually really shitty. They were going to get there in their own time.”

 

“You knew?” Credence exclaimed, “How?”

 

Nina's boyfriend sank lower in his chair, seemingly overwhelmed with the group around him and their argument.

 

“Well any dummy would know. It doesn't take a genius!” Leta countered.

 

“I may have talked to Everett about my conflicted feelings,” Newt murmured, feeling uncomfortable amongst the fighting. 

 

“You should have talked to me about it! Newt!” Leta said.

 

Newt just shrugged, “There was a lot going on, okay?”

 

Credence started to look embarrassed, and he covered his face.

 

“Looks like it's worn off!” Nina exclaimed.

 

Credence nodded, “I need to go.”

 

“We should talk,” Newt insisted. By this time, many patrons had turned their attention to the group's table in alarm. They watched as Newt and Credence walked outside the building.

 

It was cold and both boys were shivering standing at the side of the tavern, with the snow fluttering down to cover their hair. If things had been awkward before, then that was nothing compared to how it felt now.

 

“So,” Newt began, “Did you mean those things you said?”

 

Credence blushed, “Yeah. I'm sorry, I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I like being your friend Newt. I don't want to ruin that.”

 

The tension in Newt's shoulders deflated like a balloon as he sighed and took another step closer to Credence.

 

“Credence, I love you too.”

 

Credence's gaze left his feet and he stared up into Newt's eyes, his own eyes sparkling, “Are you serious?”

 

Credence softly smiled and drew a hand up to Credence's cheek, “Yes. Can I?” His eyes lingered down to Credence's mouth.

 

Credence swallowed and nodded, leaning to Newt eagerly.

 

The kiss was gentle and slow. Credence had never kissed anyone before, but he felt like Newt was patient with him and showing him how to do it as they went along. 

 

Newt 's hand slid from Credence's cheek, down to his waist before they pulled apart. Both boy's were out of breath despite the gentleness of the kiss.

 

The only thing that was able to snap the young ravenclaw out of his daydream was the thought that reminded him of Diana still being inside the pub. He decided though that there would be plenty of time to kiss Newt from now on though, and that thought was quite encouraging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I didn't realize that Hogsmeade doesn't even have a pet store. Oh well


	12. chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so this is the last chapter of this fic. It's kind of a big deal for me because I love to start stories, but I seldom finish them. Thank you to anyone who has read this fic, left kudos, or commented. I really appreciate you all and I hope that this story has made you as happy to read as it has made me happy to write. It's given me somewhere to go in my head when I've needed a place to go and it's given me a distraction on many sleepless nights. Now, this isn't really the end of this series, because I have set it up to continue, but it is the end of this particular story. Without further ado, here's chapter 12! :D (I didn't space this one like I have been, I wanted to see if it's better with or without the spaces)

It was a big deal to be summoned to the Headmaster's office. Sometimes it meant you were in trouble, and sometimes it meant that you had done something right. Most of the time it was the former, and that thought didn't sit well with Leta. Especially after having brewed Felix Felictis(?) with Nina earlier in the year. That turned out well though, and she didn't regret doing it. 

Up the griffin steps turned, and Leta hopped off the end and into Headmaster Dumbledore's office. His office was brimming with books, parchment, quills, and various magical knick knacks on the shelves encompassing the circular room. 

“Sir?” Leta started, letting Dumbledore know she was there. 

“Ah, yes. Leta. I must ask a favor of you,” The wizard paced away from the bookshelves he had been filing through. 

It was apparent that he was getting straight to the point, “Of course sir.”

“This afternoon I know that you're going with Mr. Graves and his muggle study club, or whatever he has deemed it. If something goes wrong in anyway, and you'll know if it does, you only need to look into this mirror,” and Dumbledore handed her a hand mirror, “and tell me that you need help. I'll get there to help.”

Leta held the mirror and looked into it, confused. She was confused about a lot of things, “Why do you think we'll be in any kind of danger?”

Dumbledore shrugged, “Perhaps you won't be at all and I'm just taking extra precautions.”

That didn't really answer Leta's question, but she knew better than to push it. She was still confused about why Dumbledore would ask her of all people. 

“I really appreciate your help Leta. Don't be too worried about the trip. Just try to have fun.”

Leta nodded and left feeling conflicted, despite Dumbledore's reassurances.

~~

That Sunday morning, Credence and Newt were up in the Ravenclaw Boy's dormitory. It was just the two of them up there, talking while Credence looked around for some winter gear to wear when he went later to see muggle london. 

Diana was currently curled up in Newt's lap, already warming up to the hufflepuff. It pleased Credence to see, not just because his boyfriend was so adorable himself but add a cute cat on his lap and he became even more precious. 

Credence sat down next to Newt, interrupting him from his petting session, “Why are you so cute?”

Newt smiled up at Credence and shrugged, “You must have it wrong, you're the one who's so cute.”

Credence just laughed and shook his head. He ran his fingers through Newt's sandy colored tresses, reveling in the simple fact that he could actually do this now.

Newt gently stopped and held Credence's hands and rubbed his thumbs over the raised scars. It was his wordless way to let Credence know that he still thought they were beautiful. Newt brought his head down to Credence's scars and kissed them before letting them go and going back to petting Diana.

The ravenclaw felt like melting at that, he felt so loved. 

“Credence,” Newt began, “I was thinking about our winter break coming up and I know that you don't have anywhere to go for Christmas.”

Credence nodded, encouraging Newt to continue.

“I don't want to push you into it, but I think my family would be happy to have you there with us over the break. You could meet my brother, my mum, and her hippogriffs. They're such majestic creatures! You'd love it and we could probably ride one. Some of them don't mind that.”

“You think they'd be okay with it?” Credence wondered.

“I thought I'd write to my mum, but I don't see why not!”

A grin lit up Credence's features and he couldn't help but lean in to quickly peck Newt's lips. Now the other boy was smiling too. 

“Will they object to us dating?” Credence asked, dimming the bright and light feeling of the moment.

“Because we're both boys?” Newt asked.

Credence nodded.

“I doubt they'll mind. They'll just be glad I'm over my old crush on Leta.”

“What? You had a crush on Leta before?” Credence questioned, trying to hide his jealousy.

“I Used to. I don't anymore. Obviously.”

“Mmhm,” Credence joked, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrows.

“I don't anymore, promise,” Newt assured, sitting up so that Diana meowed and hopped off the bed.

“Prove it,” Credence teased, still acting unconvinced.

Newt playfully sighed and slid his hand to the back of Credence's head, directing his gaze to himself. 

“Credence,” Newt drew out his name, pouting. 

“You have to kiss me. Kiss me like You've forgotten Leta exists and there's only me,” Credence insisted with underlying insecurity in his voice. Things suddenly felt serious instead of lighthearted. 

“There is only you,” Newt said seriously, struggling to look right into the other's eyes. 

Credence didn't say anything, just watched Newt like he was waiting. The Credence murmured awkwardly.

“If you don't want to-”

Newt didn't let him continue, he crushed their mouths together like he had no voice and this was the only way to get Credence to understand how deep his feelings were. He kissed him like it was his last day on Earth, like kissing Credence was breathing and he'd die if he stopped. He gripped the dark haired boy's thin back, pulling him over him and closer. Credence responded in much the same eager fashion, but he soon started panting for breath. 

“Okay, I believe you,” Credence declared, out of breath after pulling away and leaning back next to his boyfriend. 

~~

Nina knocked several times in succession on the boy's dormitory door, “Credence! We have to go! Now!”

She heard a flurry of hurried movement behind the door. Nina huffed before shaking her head and opening the door. 

Credence was slipping on a winter coat, ravenclaw scarf, and gloves. Everything he wore looked a mess, and his hair looked like he'd just woken up.

Which might have been true because Newt was curled up on Credence's bed, flipping through a book that he seemed very engrossed in. His hair was suspiciously mussed too though.

“Leta and I didn't set you guys up for you to be wasting time making out up here,” Nina claimed, hoping she was right in jumping to that conclusion.

Credence and Newt both blushed and looked at each other shyly, ultimately confirming her suspicions. 

“Okay, come on. We don't have all day. After this trip, if it's boring, I'll probably quit this stupid club.”

“Why do I have a bad feeling about this trip?” Newt wondered aloud. 

“It'll be fine,” Nina insisted.

“I don't like the way Mr. Graves treats you Credence. It's not normal.”

Credence was all ready, but he leaned over to hug Newt before going, “There will be plenty of people along, everything will be okay. See you later, promise.”

“You think it's weird too though?” 

Credence sighed, “It makes me uncomfortable, yes, but he's a teacher. He knows better than to get in a compromising situation with a student. He's not that dumb.”

Newt nodded, and walked out of the ravenclaw common room to see them on their way out. He hugged them each again and sat in the snow, watching them leave. He told himself not to feel so clingy, but this trip still didn't sit right with him. 

Newt decided he'd go to the owlery to distract himself for the afternoon that they'd be gone. 

~~

Mr. Graves marched like a man on a mission. Credence found it strange that he wasn't stopping the group every so often to speak to them about attractions, like a tour guide would. Instead it was like he was leading an army to battle, but Credence didn't question it. Not to his face at least.

Nina and Leta were walking with him, holding their wands out like Mr. Graves had instructed. It was weird to see Leta again after his discussion with Newt about her. Credence could understand why Newt would like her so much, she was smart and independent. She wasn't afraid to speak her opinions, and she had a certain air of confidence that was attractive. Right now though, Leta looked nervous and Credence wasn't sure why.

Their group was attracting attention on the streets apparently. There were groups forming and watching in confusion at the party of adolescents holding wooden sticks and matching striped scarves. As a former “muggle”, Credence could understand why they looked foolish. This was supposed to normalize witches and wizards? That didn't make much sense.

Credence slipped his way to the front of the group, up by his teacher.

Mr. Graves looked back at him and grinned disturbingly, “Have you ever considered revenge on the muggles who hurt you?”

The ravenclaw student was taken aback, “No sir. It wasn't muggles as a whole. Just a few specific ones. I wouldn't wish revenge on them either though.”

“Why not?”

“I believe the world has a way to naturally right the world's wrongs in time.”

Surprisingly, Mr. Graves groaned at that, “Is that your philosophical way to say that you're too weak to get what you truly want yourself?”

Credence just furrowed his brow, but kept himself from replying for fear of making the man angrier. 

“You're afraid of the pleasure you'll feel hurting them. Watch,” and Mr. Graves lifted his wand high and pointed it at the nearest throng of muggles.

“Wait! Don't!” Credence screamed, bringing a stop to the club's little march. “These innocent muggles shouldn't have to pay for what happened to your grandma years ago. Or for what my mother did to me.”  
“Who are you to decide who deserves what? You're not God!” And with that, Graves fired a spell into the crowd, forcing them to fly off their feet meters away. Their yells and screams grew.

“This won't stop them hating magic, it'll only breed more division!” Credence urged, grabbing his teacher's elbow.

The students started running this way and that, panicking and giving into their flight instinct. 

“It's a shame Credence, I thought you of all people would understand. Could relate. Instead I find you're just a coward who lets people walk all over you. I've tried to develop a friendship between us, if nothing more. I have no need for you anymore though. Tell me, Is your death worth these useless muggle's lives?”

~~

Leta watched from the side of a building as her Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher threatened Credence and the innocents fleeing all around him. She had never expected it, but Dumbledore had a way of knowing when something would happen. She had looked into the mirror and begged for help, but so far nothing came. Leta didn't know what to expect, probably not a knight riding in on a white horse, but she was looking for something.

~~

Newt was right. Leta's nervous expression was also right. Everyone's concerns over this field trip were founded, and Credence couldn't believe that he'd walked right into this trap the moment he traded his help today with that signature. Now he would never be able to apologize to Newt for breaking his promise to go home. He would never get to meet Newt's family at Christmas. He'd never be able to make something of his life. That was all he'd wanted, to prove to his mother that he wasn't worthless or broken. Credence had so much, and he was about to lose it all in a flash. 

Mr. Graves held his wand up to Credence's neck, taking his time in casting the avada kadavra curse. 

“Last words? Regrets?” 

Credence held his hands behind his back and felt his wand peeking out of his pocket. He couldn't give up everything he'd worked so hard to get. He wouldn't go like this, waiting for Mr. Graves to grant him death. No, he still had a choice and he still had last words to speak.

“I do have one,” Credence started, blinking to let the tears forming in his eyes to mark their trails down his cold cheeks.

“Yes?”

Credence swallowed and feigned weakness in his knees, giving him time to snatch his wand and slash it out in front of himself.

“Expelliarmus.”

The teacher practically flew backward, his wand flying farther away still. 

Seeing his opportunity, Credence cast accio and clutched Mr. Graves' wand as well. Mr. Graves was long gone, having apparated far away.

Now the crowd looked in fear at Credence himself, being unaware that he wasn't out to hurt them. 

Credence looked at his wand and saw all the things in his mind that he could do to his mom, to those who knew of how he was being treated and abused but didn't do anything to help him before. 

No. He wasn't going to do it. These people were safe from him.

“I can't say I'm surprised. I always knew you'd do great things Credence,” a familiar voice stated proudly behind him and Credence knew it was Dumbledore. 

“Headmaster?”

Credence's classmates came out cautiously from their hiding spots, including Nina and Leta. The former of the two rushing to hug him enthusiastically.

All he could do was cry. He cried from happiness, from the fear he'd been feeling, and from the fact that he hadn't been able to prevent Mr. Graves from getting away. He didn't have it in him to kill the man, he pitied him too much.

~~

Newt had been in the owlery when he heard. He had been scolding Diana for stalking the owls like prey, when Leta ran up looking in distress.

“Everything okay?” Newt asked.

She just shook her head, “Credence.”

Newt's eyes widened and he wrung his hands nervously, trying not to jump to scary conclusions, “Is he okay? Leta? Please?”

She nodded, “He's a hero Newt. Dumbledore's talking to him in private. I need to fill you in on what happened, it was incredible.”

Newt thanked God that Credence was okay and listened proudly to Leta's story, causing him to fall even more in love with Credence. He hadn't thought that was possible, but somehow it was.

~~

“I had suspected that Mr. Graves had more motives than to expose your group to muggles and their world. You were very brave to defend yourself, your classmates, and the muggles today Credence,” Dumbledore praised. 

Credence couldn't help but fear the future, “He got away somewhere. He won't stop and now the muggles saw magic right in their own streets. Is the ministry going to wipe all their memories? How will they find all the people who saw it? Got it on camera? Broadcast-ed it on the news? It's a disaster.”

Dumbledore looked confused at Credence, “I once heard that where there's life, there's hope. You saved many lives today, including your own. There's no easy fix for this, but that doesn't mean that today was a loss in this new war. Allow yourself to be happy today Credence. You aren't in this alone.”

As if on cue, Newt stood in the Headmaster's doorway, staring down awkwardly at his feet. 

Credence looked wistfully at his boyfriend, and Dumbledore smiled, “You've made great strides on your way to healing yourself Credence. That boy loves you, don't take it for granted.”

Dumbledore turned to go back to his desk and Credence ran to hug Newt with all his might. He had something worth fighting for, and worth living for. He was going to do anything he could to keep Newt safe and happy. 

Not only did he have Newt, but he had Nina, Leta, and Everett too, and they all meant the world to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you so much!! Expect more to this series eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I had Newt name the Niffler Chester. I don't know why, but it seemed fitting. Also, I'm not sure, but I was thinking Credence should be a Ravenclaw? I feel like he's a quick learner. Thanks for reading!


End file.
